THE BEST TABLET FOR KIDS
Time and time again I have heard my friends who are parents complain about the substandard toys they find on store shelves today. Kids need to have fun, they say, without having to compromise the time they spend to develop their mental skills. Most of the children's toys in the market are not meeting the requirements that the parents want for their kids.Best Tablet For Kids Well, I don't have a child of my own so it's not easy for me to put in my two cents worth on the subject, although I do have a lot of friends with the most adorable kids and I would love for these kids to grow up fully equipped to take on their dreams and make them a reality. So their parents seem to be asking too much from toys - wouldn't you want the best for your own kid as well? This is why it was so exciting when I came across the Leap Pad explorer tablet. I brought some of my friends to see it and they all wanted to get one for their own children, nieces and nephews as well. The fantastic thing about this explorer learning tablet is that it has both games and learning tools wrapped up in one tidy, STURDY little package. It can survive the dirty fingers and rough handling that kids are known to subject their toys to. It even comes with an extra stylus in case unruly kids break it or lose it (there is a tether that you can attach to the magnetized stylus to the Leap Pad if you want to be safe). Don't worry about having to teach your child for hours on how to operate this gadget. It is uncanny how kids today just know how to use complicated devices without having to tutor them. The intuitive design on the explorer learning tablet is easy to use and hard to put down. Long car rides that used to be painful for everyone are now a breeze because they get so immersed in the games and learning tools that this gadget provides. Best Tablet For Kids I'm sure even adults, once they have spent time with it, will find it hard to stop using the applications in the Leap Pad. There are more than a hundred of helpful applications that can be uploaded depending on what the child wants to learn more about. Even though the manufacturers recommend this to be used by kids from 4 to 9 years old, I know of people who buy this for their 2 years old kid without any problem at all. It is, in fact, better if you start your child in their learning journey as early as possible. After all, it is in the earliest years of a person's life that he wants to know about everything and more than that, he retains a lot of information that will stay with him throughout his life. Imagine how this can immensely add value to the young child's life. It's not only the information he gets from these resources that is helpful, it is how this tool develops his creativity and grows his love for learning that is truly priceless.Best Tablet For Kids For example, there is an interactive book application that the Leap Pad has. The Ultra eBook is extremely helpful because it lets the child widen his vocabulary and improve his comprehension skills by a simple touch of the screen. The interactive nature of these learning tabs, together with the compelling stories, make the story come alive for the child and he will develop a deep love for reading. Parents can read with their child while recording their voices. This is not only helpful in understanding how certain words are pronounced, but it is a wonderful way to spend quality time with their kids. Best Tablet For Kids